Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{5}-5\dfrac{3}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{14}{35}}-{5\dfrac{15}{35}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{14}{35}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{35}{35} + \dfrac{14}{35}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{49}{35}}-{5\dfrac{15}{35}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{49}{35}} - {5} - {\dfrac{15}{35}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {5} + {\dfrac{49}{35}} - {\dfrac{15}{35}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{49}{35}} - {\dfrac{15}{35}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{34}{35}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{34}{35}$